


You are my hero

by Zyrann



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrann/pseuds/Zyrann
Summary: After a bad turn of events Drake mourns his partner.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	You are my hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is some kind of epilogue?? It was born cause of a song that made me thing angsty but the story didn't came, so I wrote this instead
> 
> I can't guarantee it's any good but after reading it for the millionth time I decided to post it.

He woke up sweating and crying, to an empty bed. He ran his hand through the empty spot that his partner used to have, where he was usually dragged to snuggle in the middle of the night. 

It’s been more than 3 months and the nightmare seemed to be a default setting for his mind now. He knew it was time to move on. It was 4 a.m. in the morning and forced himself out of bed, instead of stepps he dragged his feet through the floor, to arrive at the closet that they shared. 

He opened both doors at the same time. Inside, his clothes were mixed with Launchpad’s just as all their other possessions. He took a hanger off with one of his many leather jackets, just by seeing it, his sight got blurry as the tears rolled down his cheeks and beak. He cried, long and hard, but quietly, pressing the piece of clothing against the pain in his chest. The sun peeked through the window announcing a new day and breaking Drake’s train of thought. 

Once more, he forced himself up, and put on the jacket, swimming in it, smelling the lost love. He took all the clothes out and threw them in the bed. Once he was finished he started folding them to take them to charity, as most of them were almost new, then he felt it, a tape for his old TV hidden in a formal pants' pocket. He supposed it was a DW video so he put it aside and kept his chores. 

At the end of the day he had finished cleaning. All the things that needed to be gone, were gone, except for the one jacket he was wearing. He kept other things that they considered theirs. He sat now on the couch, in front of the old TV that Launchpad managed to keep in great conditions for years. He took the tape and popped it in, to watch the show that brought them together, after around 15 minutes the chapter stopped, and it showed Launchpad recording, with the help of the boys. 

"Is it recording?"

"Yeah, I don't know why don't you want me to record it with my phone" 

"This is special," he took a step back so the camera would focus "Hi, Drake…” 

Drake leaned in, getting as close as it was possible for him to still be able to see. 

“I’ve been planning this for a while now and... “ something fell in the background “Sorry!!” cried Dewey. “It’s fine, don’t worry. Where was I? Oh yeah! the video,” he cleared his throat “I wanted to let you know how much you mean for me. I need to make sure you know, so i decided to record this over one of the DWD cassettes.”

“That’s why we’re using this?” 

“Yeh. Since we started I knew you were going to be the best Darkwing there’s ever being. You’re kind, and strong, and fair. I was so happy when you asked me to help you, I jumped around the manor, then we moved in together, to Sr. Canard, and we started patrolling and I felt like I was in the series! How crazy is that? After a little i understood that i would do anything for you. Drake,” he took a tiny box out of a pocket, “would you let me be your sidekick for the rest of our lives?” He was on one knee, and the camera-boy had to change the angle to keep Launchpad on camera. The open box showed a ring with a purple gem encrusted on it. 

Drake had to stop the video. He didn’t even notice how much he was crying until now, the feathers on his cheeks and neck were damp and he felt like he couldn’t breath. instinctively he put his hand in the pocket of the jacket, and surely enough the box was there. He was sobbing at this point. 

In his mind, every second that he spent with his loved one showed at the same time, he felt the warm, the love. 

He took the box out and opened it, admiring the perfect ring and the feeling that was in it, took the jacket off and hugged it like if his life depended on it, like if he was hugging Launchpad. 

“You were never my sidekick, you are my hero” 


End file.
